Handwriting
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Sebuah senyuman terkembang di kejauhan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu di sini. Cepat perbaiki tali sepatumu dan susul aku. Kereta kita untuk kembali ke rumahku akan segera berangkat sekarang."-sequel dari Summer Rain. AoKise, oneshot, death chara. RnR, please?


Ketika ujung jari telunjuk milik tangan berkulit pucat itu menyentuh gagang pintu, telinganya mendengar suara goresan bolpoin yang menari di atas kertas.

**.**

**.**

(Mentari yang bersinar cerah di luar sana sama sekali tidak mengerti suasana hati Aomine saat ini.

Pada dasarnya, matahari itu sama saja seperti _blonde_ yang seharusnya sudah menerobos masuk ke apartemennya dan mengajakcoretmemaksanya untuk pergi keluar dan berhenti bermalas-malasan layaknya orang tua; seperti biasanya. Tidak mau mengerti fakta bahwa seorang Aomine Daiki lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamarnya untuk sekedar tidur pagi merangkap siang atau melihat-lihat buku kumpulan foto Horikita Mai-chan yang sudah menumpuk di ujung kamar sana.

Ah, ya—Aomine lupa. Mana mungkin Kise akan menerobos masuk apartemennya hari ini.

Tidak mungkin 'kan, orang yang sudah tiada bisa kembali muncul di hadapannya dan menyeretnya keluar apartemen hanya sekedar untuk main _one-on-one_ yang jelas-jelas berakhir dengan kekalahan?)

**Oo—O—oO**

**Handwriting**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Tragedy – Hurt/Comfort.

Rate: T

**Warning:** _Sequel_ dari Summer Rain dan Nightmare hingga punya _warning_ sama seperti para pendahulunya; _oneshot, AU-ish, OOC-ish, __shonen ai__, __death chara,_dan tentunya keabstrakan yang khas pada tulisan saia... #pundung

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi; Fiction Beast

**Oo—O—oO**

**.**

**.**

_**I run towards you and embrace you**_

_**I can't never let you go from my embrace **_

_**There is no such thing as an end for us**_

**.**

**.**

("Aomine_-kun_, Akashi_-kun_ mengajakmu untuk ikut pergi ke taman bermain."

Sontak saja, Aomine berjingkat kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Manik biru tuanya mendapati sosok empunya rambut biru cerah yang hanya ada satu orangnya di dunia yang kejam ini. Kuroko Tetsuya sudah tentu jawabannya—memangnya ada siapa lagi?

"Oi, oi, Tetsu! Tak bisakah kau berhenti mengagetkanku? Atau minimal, kau 'kan bisa mengetuk pintu dulu!" seru sang pemain kunci Akademi Too sambil mengelus dada; _gesture_ khas orang kaget. Untung saja ia tidak terkena serangan jantung akibat 'kejutan' yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan itu. Kalau kejadian, mungkin ia sudah masuk ruang _ICU_ rumah sakit sekarang...

"Um... Tadi aku sudah menekan bel juga mengetuk pintu berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak menjawab—atau mungkin tidak mendengar sama sekali. Karena pintunya tidak dikunci, makanya aku bisa masuk. Dan ngomong-omong, tadi aku sudah bilang permisi juga." Aomine _sweatdropped_. Bisa saja mantan 'bayangan'nya saat SMP itu menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan ekspresi wajah yang minim... Sungguh khas Kuroko sekali, eh?

"Kurasa kita harus berangkat sekarang. Kalau kita terlambat, Raja Setan bisa terbangun nantinya."

"Oi, tunggu sebentar! Memangnya kapan aku bilang akan ikut kalian?"

Kuroko merogoh sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas merah yang dilipat dengan rapi. Sebelum Aomine sempat bertanya kertas apa yang baru saja diberikan padanya (dan kelihatan lumayan berbahaya itu), si pemain keenam bayangan SMP Teiko itu sudah menjelaskan duluan, "Aku diperintahkan Akashi_-kun_ untuk memberikan kertas ini padamu sebagai antisipasi jika kau menolak ikut. Aku juga tidak tahu apa isinya karena dilarang Akashi-kun untuk membaca isinya, Aomine_-kun_."

Panjang, lebar, padat, dan jelas. Benar-benar penjelasan khas dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ngomong-omong soal titipan dari Akashi, firasat Aomine langsung berubah buruk pada detik pertama jarinya menyentuh permukaan kertas merah yang serasa meneriakkan peringatan 'BAHAYA! JANGAN DIBUKA JIKA INGIN NYAWA SELAMAT!' itu...

...dan firasatnya memang benar, kalau boleh ditambahkan.

"...kurasa aku berubah pikiran. Tunggu aku ganti pakaian sebentar, Tetsu."

"Hm-mm."

_Well_, ultimatum dari si Raja Setan yang mengancam akan membakar buku kumpulan foto kesayangannya memang selalu manjur untuk membuat budakcoretrekannya semasa SMP mematuhi perintahnya, 'kan?

**.**

"Telat tiga detik, Daiki. Bersyukurlah kita tidak lagi satu sekolah, karena aku akan langsung menyuruhmu lari keliling taman bermain lima putaran jika kita sudah sampai nanti."

"Hei, Tetsu juga terlambat! Kenapa hanya aku yang punya kemungkinan dihukum?"

Akashi mengeluarkan senyuman semanis rayuan setannya. "Apa kau lupa perintahku bersifat apa, Daiki?"

'_Glek_'—efek suara dari ludah yang ditelan dengan susah payah. Keluar dari tenggorokan seorang Aomine Daiki, itu sudah pasti. "Absolut, Akashi."

"Dan jika absolut, artinya perintahku tidak dapat di...?"

"...tolak."

"Lalu kalau sudah tahu kenapa kau masih membangkang, hmm?" Kali ini terdengar suara '_snip-snip_' yang—tentu saja—berasal dari gunting merah kesayangan Akashi Seijuro. Jemarinya sudah melingkar di pegangannya, siap untuk menebas habis siapa saja yang berani melawan perintahnya.

Ketika Aomine merasa waktunya sudah tak lama lagi di dunia yang fana, suara malaikat yang turun dari surga guna menyelamatkan orang malang seperti dirinya—dan herannya bisa cocok sama _redhead_ yang titelnya Raja Setan dari neraka—terdengar bagai suara aliran air di padang pasir dengan matahari yang bersinar terik; "Akashi_-kun_, lebih baik kita segera pergi ke taman bermain. Kasihan Midorima_-kun_, Murasakibara_-kun_, dan Momoi_-san_ yang sudah menunggu kita sejak tadi di sana."

"Baiklah, Tetsuya. Bisa tolong seret si kulit dakian itu untukku? Kurasa ia sudah pingsan dengan mulut berbusa hanya karena candaanku barusan."

Dalam hati, Kuroko _sweatdropped_. **/**_Jadi ancaman yang tadi itu hanya sekedar bercanda...?_**/**

Sungguh; jika Aomine tidak pingsan dengan mulut berbusa seperti yang dideskripsikan Akashi barusan, pasti ia langsung mengeluh betapa tidak adilnya mantan kapten _Generation of Miracles_ itu atas diskriminasi yang diberlakukan untuk dua pemilik warna sama dalam kategori kegelapan yang berbeda—dalam hal ini, antara Kuroko dan dirinya.

**.**

"_Mou_, mereka lama sekali! Sudah sekitar satu jam kita menunggu, tapi kenapa mereka belum datang juga~?" Tengok kanan, tengok kiri. Dengan begitu, lengkaplah sudah sikap khas seorang Momoi Satsuki ketika ia gemas bercampur kesal. Kenapa juga (mantan) pujaan hatinya sepanjang waktu itu belum sampai di tempat janjian, eeh?

"_Munchmunch_—mereka sudah datang, Sacchin. Tetapi aku tidak melihat adanya penampakan sosok berkulit gelap di antara Akachin dan Kurochin... Eh, tunggu. Apa itu yang sedang diseret Kurochin?"

Midorima menyipitkan mata, berusaha melihat lebih jelas apa sebenarnya yang sedang diseret oleh sosok yang hawa keberadaannya hampir mendekati (atau malah sudah?) nol itu. "...bukannya itu Aomine, ya?"

Tanpa aba-aba maupun komando, Momoi dan Murasakibara langsung menatap lelaki berambut hijau itu dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, "Barusan elo bilang apa? Seriusan itu A(**h**)omine yang diseret?"

"Seriusan, Midorin?"

"Memang siapa lagi di antara kita yang hobi pakai _sneakers_ biru tua?"

"Kalau Minechin sampai diseret Kurochin begitu, berarti ada kemungkinan dia baru kena candaan mautnya Akachin..."

Tebakan yang bernilai seratus poin, Murasakibara_-kun_.

**.**

"_Maa_, maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Kami harus berjuang melawan arus sambil menyeret beban yang lebih berat dari total berat badan kami, soalnya," ucap Akashi ketika ia dan Kuroko telah sampai di tempat janjian dengan santai dan inosen, seolah menyeret mantan rekannya saat SMP dari taman tempat Aomine pingsan sampai di depan taman bermain bukanlah hal yang menyakitkan bagi yang diseret. Untung saja Aomine memakai jaket ber_-hoodie_, sehingga kemungkinan kepala lecet karena bergesekan dengan trotoar saat menyebrang bisa diminimalisir ke tingkat terendah...

...tetapi tetap saja benjol yang menghiasi kepala lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu tidak dapat dikurangi ketika mereka menaiki tangga menuju kereta, ya.

Melihat keadaan teman masa kecilnya yang bisa masuk kategori 'mengenaskan', Momoi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengasihani nasib Aomine yang sedang sial hari ini.

"Baiklah. Atsushi, Shintarou. Sekarang giliran kalian berdua yang menggotong Daiki sampai ke bangku terdekat. Aku dan Tetsuya akan mencari minuman dan cemilan untuk kita semua. Satsuki, kau sudah membeli tiketnya 'kan?"

"Ah, ya. Ini, masing-masing satu. Dan untuk Aomine_-kun_, kurasa aku akan membawanya saja..."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kita ketemu lagi di tempat kalian berdua istirahat ya. _Jaa_."

Setelah berucap demikian, si _redhead_—yang dasarnya memang hobi telat kalau ada pertemuan tidak terlalu penting seperti ini—langsung melenggang pergi sambil menarik tangan Kuroko dengan dua tiket di saku _jeans_ yang ia kenakan.

Sukses membuat tiga orang yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi _sweatdropped_ masal di tempat.

"Benar-benar khas Akachin, yah..."

Tanpa ragu lagi, Midorima dan Momoi langsung mengangguki ucapan Murasakibara barusan.)

**.**

**.**

_**I will say this again, one more time**_

_**Right now you are next to me**_

_**I'm believing that**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

(Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Mata Aomine berkedip pelan untuk membiasakan diri terhadap cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan di atas sana. Seingatnya matahari di taman tidak secerah ini dan—

-eh? Sejak kapan taman di dekat apartemennya menjadi seramai ini?

"Sudah sadar, Aominecchi?"

Manik biru tua yang tadinya masih redup kini melebar. Bukan hanya karena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan itu telah dihalangi oleh kepala seseorang hingga menjadi agak redup, namun juga karena rupa sosok yang telah menghalau sinar matahari itu untuknya; wajah dengan ciri khas berupa sepasang manik coklat yang familiar dan dibingkai oleh helaian rambut pirang keemasan.

Wajah seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

"Kise?"

Dan si empunya wajah itu tersenyum secerah mentari yang bersinar di langit sana—senyuman yang, jujur saja, selalu ia nanti untuk dilihat lagi walau kemustahilan adalah kepastian. "Yo, Aominecchi. Temani aku jalan-jalan di sekitar taman bermain ini, yuk?"

Seharusnya Aomine merasa ketakutan—melihat Kuroko yang muncul tiba-tiba saja ia takut, kok, walau ia sama sekali tidak mengakuinya—atau minimal, syok. Namun yang ia rasakan hanyalah kekagetan yang sejenak saja, dan sesudahnya adalah sesuatu yang membuat napasnya sesak. Membuat matanya terasa terbakar, hingga lawan bicaranya tertawa geli.

Ah, tawa merdu itu.

"Sejak kapan Aominecchi jadi secengeng ini_-ssu_? Bukannya dulu kau yang selalu mengejekku 'cengeng' karena mudah menangis?"

"Siapa yang cengeng, hah? Mataku kelilipan. Dan pedas sekali di mata sampai air mataku keluar."

"Aominecchi ngeles, ih."

"Aku enggak ngeles!"

"Daripada buang-buang waktu, ayo temani aku jalan-jalan di taman ini!"

"...di sini saja apa tidak bisa? Mager-ku kumat."

Pipi yang digelembungkan membuat Aomine merasa nostalgia. "Aish, pemalas! Membosankan tahu, kalau duduk di sini saja! Lebih baik keliling taman hiburan dan—"

"Kau seharusnya sudah tidak ada lagi, 'kan?" Aomine takut salah bicara. Ia bahkan tidak berani menyebut kata 'meninggal' atau 'tewas' di depan _blonde_ yang menjadi lawan bicaranya ini. Walaupun ia tahu Kise yang ada di depannya bukanlah Akashi yang akan murka jika lidahnya terpelintir, tetap saja rasa takut itu selalu menyelimuti benaknya.

Karena jujur saja, ia tidak ingin Kise pergi lagi setelah ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan.

Kise mematung dengan pipi masih menggelembung. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia malah tertawa lepas—seolah apa yang dikatakan oleh Aomine barusan adalah lelucon terlucu yang pernah ia dengar. "Benar juga yah~ Aominecchi sendiri juga melihat kalau mimpi burukku menjadi kenyataan, 'kan? Tapi karena kangen, aku ingin saja mengunjungi dan ngobrol dengan Aominecchi seperti sekarang. Enggak boleh?" Sikap kekanakan itu lagi. Sama seperti yang ditunjukkan saat hari pemakaman dimana Aomine terlambat untuk menghadirinya. "Kalau Aominecchi enggak mau ketemu lagi denganku, aku pergi saja_-ssu_!"

"Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?"

Kise—yang sedang memunggungi Aomine—melirik ke belakang. Senyumnya masih terlukis di wajah, seakan sudah menduga jawaban yang satu ini. "Kukira kau takut melihat hantu sepertiku."

"Kau lebih lemah dariku, kenapa aku harus takut padamu?"

Kepala bersurai pirang itu tertunduk dengan bulir keringat raksasa menggantung di sampingnya. "Omongan Aominecchi tetap kejam seperti dulu_-ssu_..."

"Hei, aku bicara kenyataan. Kau yang tidak pernah menang _one-on-one_ dariku kenapa harus kutakuti, hah?"

"Ish. Aku benci kenyataan-ssu."

"Kalau yang itu aku sependapat denganmu."

"Hm-mm..." _Blonde_ yang tadinya berdiri itu balik badan, berjalan sedikit melompat lalu duduk di samping Aomine. "Apa alasanmu, Aominecchi?"

"Yang kalah duluan."

"Jangan menyangkut pautkan obrolan ini dengan _one-on-one_ terakhir kita-ssu!"

"Memang aku peduli?"

Pipi digelembungkan lagi. "Aominecchi menyebalkan..."

Raut wajah jutek masih bertahan. "Sejak jaman baheula juga kau selalu bilang begitu, 'kan?"

Dan akhirnya, pertandingan kembali dimenangkan oleh Aomine. "Uuh... Kalau di kenyataan 'kan kita tidak bisa bicara seperti ini. Makanya aku tidak suka_-ssu_…")

"Sama saja kau sepertiku—atau aku yang sama sepertimu?"

(Empunya rambut pirang dengan anting di telinga kirinya itu mengadahkan kepala. "Aku 'kan masih belum ingin terpisah jauh dari Aominecchi_-ssu_…")

Ia tersenyum miris.

("Karena aku suka Aominecchi, aku tidak ingin berada jauh darimu. Tapi kalau dihadapkan pada kenyataan, aku tidak mungkin bisa bersama denganmu. Ya 'kan?")

Tangannya berhenti menulis. Jemarinya gemetaran. Bolpoin biru tua yang ia gunakan tintanya telah habis—ia tidak bisa menulis lagi. Harus bagaimana sekarang?

Ah. Di laci—kalau tidak salah, di sana ada…

…ada. Bolpoin kuning bertinta 7 warna pelangi yang dulunya ia rasa norak masih tetap berada di sana.

("Temani aku, Aominecchi. Aku kesepian."

Senyuman manis yang selalu menghipnotisnya itu muncul kembali, kini ditemani tangan yang terulur padanya. "Ayo, ikut denganku. Tinggallah bersamaku.")

Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

Betapa bodohnya ia sekarang.

Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, melangkah menuju suatu tempat di dapur yang ia ingat sebagai tempat menyimpan tali. Ia harus—harus—menyusul si _copycat_ itu sekarang. Kalau dibiarkan sendirian…

…kalau dibiarkan sendirian, dia bisa…

"Tunggu aku, Kise."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I'm the writer who lost his purpose**_

_**The end of this novel, how am I supposed to write it**__**?**_

_**Setting the warn out pen on the old paper stained in tears**_

_**This story can't be happy or sad**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sepasang mata biru langit membelalak dalam kengerian begitu telapak kakinya melangkah ke dapur. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di saku celana jeans yang ia kenakan. Jemarinya mencari-cari nomor milik seorang _redhead_ heterokromia yang sedang berada jauh di Kyoto sana—Kuroko harus segera memberitahukan berita mengerikan ini pada Akashi segera.

/"_Moshimoshi_. Ada apa, Tetsuya?"/

"…Aomine-_kun_…"

/"…kau tidak salah mengenali nomorku sebagai nomor Daiki, 'kan?"/

Tentu saja tidak. Ia 'kan sedang berada di dalam apartemen milik mantan 'cahaya'nya sekarang. Lagipula, menelepon Aomine sekarang pun tak ada gunanya…

"Bukan. Akashi_-kun_, Aomine_-kun_… dia… Kise_-kun_…" Kuroko tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sekarang. Tidak ada darah atau cermin yang ia takuti, memang—tetapi pemandangan di hadapannya ini…

Semoga saja Akashi mengerti akan maksudnya dan segera meminta yang lain untuk datang kemari.

/"…aku akan segera menelepon yang lain. Panggil ambulans ke sana, Tetsuya. Aku akan tiba segera."/

Tuhan. Awal musim panas kemarin ia sudah kehilangan satu teman. Baru satu bulan berselang, dan ia sudah harus kehilangan temannya lagi?

Bahkan Kuroko yang jarang mengeluarkan emosinya pun tidak bisa menahan air matanya sekarang.

"Kumohon, cepatlah datang, Akashi_-kun_…"

**.**

Ada suara isak tangis juga teriakan histeris. Sirine ambulans yang membawa pergi tubuh tanpa nyawa seorang Aomine Daiki perlahan makin menjauh, diiringi dengan jeritan miris dari sang Bunda yang tak rela menghadapi fakta bahwa sang putra telah meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

Di antara suara-suara yang memekakkan telinga itu, mata heterokromia Akashi tertuju pada sebuah buku bersampul biru yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dibukanya halaman awal buku itu dengan hati-hati. Semakin ke belakang, matanya semakin terbelalak. Bukan hanya karena fakta tersembunyi bahwa mantan rekannya itu ternyata hobi menulis, melainkan juga karena akhir dari cerita yang mungkin adalah harapan dari si penulis.

**.**

**.**

("Kita akan selalu bersama 'kan, Aominecchi?"

"…aku akan menyusulmu sekarang."

Sebuah senyuman terkembang di kejauhan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu di sini. Cepat perbaiki tali sepatumu dan susul aku. Kereta kita untuk kembali ke rumahku akan segera berangkat sekarang."

"Cerewet. Aku segera datang. Tunggu aku, Kise!"

"Yang terakhir sampai ke kereta harus bersih-bersih rumah selama seminggu~!"

"Sejak kapan ada perjanjian seperti itu, hah?!")

**.**

**.**

_**I'm happy**_

_**We **__**are together**_

_**Now is the start**_

_**There is no end**__**.**_

**.**

**.**

**Oo—O—oO**

_**The End.**_

**A/N: **Sebagai antisipasi buat yang kurang ngeh, yang di dalam tanda kurung itu cerita tulisannya Aomine. Karena hampir (atau malah udah) separuh dari cerita ini isinya cerita itu, makanya dikasih judul 'Handwriting'. (=.=) Dan endingnya… Maapkan saia, wahai para penggemar Aomine. Tolong jangan salahkan saia; kalau mau menyalahkan sesuatu atas kematian duo AoKise itu, salahkan otak 'n tangan saia—mereka yang bertanggung jawab atas jalannya cerita. o(TwT)o #ngeles #hajared

p.s: Ini fanfic masuk kategori songfic enggak sih? Saia nyomot lirik 'n rada saia acak dari yang asli soalnya… #dihajaryangpunya

p.p.s: Adakah yang sadar soal perbedaan antara fic AoKise dan AkaKuro saia? Selain pairing, tentunya. XP

p.p.p.s: RnR-nya boleh minta enggak, readers-tachi? #nyengirinosen #kabursebelumdihajar Makasih sebelumnya karena udah baca, minna-san! XD


End file.
